


Grudge Release

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Post Phantom Planet, but no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Valarie knows she is wrong but doesn't want to admit it, and Danny is just too sweet to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudge Release

Valarie had avoided Phantom ever since the disasteroid incident. It wasn't that she couldn't accept what she'd seen. The ghost had been given the same chance as a halfa -the chance to conquer the world in exchange for his help- and showed he had more humanity than the half human. If he had intending to rule the world - if he wanted to wait until people trusted him and take advantage of the opportunity it gave him - he would have done it by now. No decent villain would have waited this long when they had already been given a perfect chance earlier. So what does that mean? To an extent, Phantom at least believes that his intentions are noble. That, or he is really, really stupid. Thinking back to the incident with Danielle, she was leaning more towards the former. 

So why was she avoiding him? Because she still held a grudge. Intentional or not, he had destroyed her and her fathers former status and life. He had caused quite a bit of damage around town, and got her in serious trouble by outing her. And while she was happy being a ghost hunter and with her current life, that didn't mean she wanted to thank him for it. 

Also, if she was being completely honest? Nobody likes to admit they were wrong, especially on something as important as someone's status of good or evil. 

Yeah, she knows, she being petty. Big whoop. 

So what does she do when she sees the ghost boy get cornered by Technus, Skulker, and Ember? Take out Skulker, of course. The ghost boy isn't the only one she held a grudge against. With extra help, Phantom rebounded fairly well. He bounced up out of their circle trap while Valerie shot Skulker, and did a midair shot to break Embers guitar. While Technus was attempting to attack Phantom, Huntress shot him down from behind. The three villains were all about to recover when Phantom did a group swoop and sucked them all into his thermos. With an exhausted sigh, he leaned against the side of the building next to her. 

"Thanks for the help." He said with an awkward smile, both of them still recovering their breath. She just glared.

"Don't mention it. You're not the only ghost I want gone." 

He groaned. "Seriously?! What will it take to prove to you I mean no harm!" He was glaring too now, fed up with this repeat scenario. "Is saving the planet not enough?"

"I don't care that you don't mean to cause trouble, the problem is you already have! You ruined my life! Unless you can get my dad his old job back, I don't see how you can fix this!" Valerie responded, anger rising.

That made him pause. "Well why didn't you just ask?" It was her turn to freeze.

"Wait, what?"

"I have a...friend with a bit of influence in this town. I'm sure if he asks he can get your dad a second chance." Danny says, thinking of Mayor Tucker. Not that Valerie needed to know that. It may be calling in political favors, but that sure didn't top what the last mayor had done.

"You can? Wait, why would you? All I've ever done is yell and shoot at you." Valerie was confused now, and getting upset. If this is all going how she thinks it is, if he was about to offer and say what she expects, how badly has she screwed up so far?

"Because you didn't mean any harm. You were hurt and trying to make me feel what I did to you. I can't say I blame you -I've done it to other ghosts before too- but I sure would love for it to finally end. So how about I try and fix this, and we call a truce? A real one this time?" He seemed...hopeful. And vulnerable. Why would he do this? Why-

"Why do you care so much?" It slipped out without her realizing it, but afterwards she didn't really want to take it back. She did want to know why he was so nice to her.

"Because you can be nice, and I like you. Do I need anymore reason then that?" He said with an awkward smile, before turning away. "Look, I gotta go. It's getting late, and my friends will kill me if I skip on them again. So I'll see what I can do, and I'll see ya later?" He said all this while slowly backing away.

"Yeah, sure." Valerie responded, not looking at him.

"Great! Bye!" He beamed as he sped off. Valerie returned home far slower. She had a lot to think about. And some darted posters to take down.


End file.
